


承花《Murder》

by daily_kakyoin



Category: kujo jotaro/kakyoin noriaki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_kakyoin/pseuds/daily_kakyoin
Summary: 微博上承花狮子座月活动参与，没办法只能走这里了
Relationships: 空条承太郎/花京院典明
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微博上承花狮子座月活动参与，没办法只能走这里了

谋杀《Murder》  
一

香榭大道的梧桐树叶坠落在金碧辉煌的大堂前，纽约已经入秋了。  
空条承太郎在一辆不起眼的小轿车里点烟，耳机传来一阵轻微的电流声。长久的缄默让他口干舌燥，但唯一一瓶浓缩咖啡让花京院顺走了。他抬起眼，习惯性地扫了扫后视镜。

“结束了，后巷见”

花京院脱下沾血的手套，他那双紫色的眼睛映入嵌在床头的镜子中，又低头看一眼被他骑在身下的死人。金发碧眼的白人赤裸着上身死不瞑目，这场谋杀于他而言确实猝然。  
向承太郎汇报完后花京院就暂停了对话，把装有消音器的手枪例行藏进卡在腿侧的枪套里，连同那双沾血的手套一并顺着舆洗室外修葺一新的水管跃落。可就在落地之时陡然响起警车鸣笛声，接踵而至的脚步声让花京院顾不上重新伪装，他贴着墙沿疾跑起来，一边罩上Oversize的外衫再次调开耳机。  
“别接我了！先分开走！”  
窄巷的出口很快就被警方包围，承太郎只好将车开到距离警车几十米开外的地方，彷佛他只是个看热闹的群众。他眯起眼睛，帽檐压得有些低，一片明灯交织中望向窄巷那头的出口。  
是茫茫人海。  
他那声迟来的注意安全随着蓝牙耳机跌在泊油路上，被来往的车流碾碎了。

等花京院回到住宅处时已然凌晨，方才闹市的人群让他避过第一范围的电子搜捕，七拐八弯后终于能在玄关处脱掉那一身过于妥帖的女士短裙，重新整理一下因夜色奔逃而略显狼狈的红发。所幸的是白人和他上床时戒备松懈，下手准确的好处由此彰显，他也不必再担心因争执而落下伤口遭人疑心。  
他和承太郎是难得合拍的搭档，于此之前花京院总是喜欢单枪匹马地行事，无论是SPW附属的地下组织邀约还是来自布兰度家族的聘请，花京院都没空搭理。突击队特种兵退役，曾作为间谍潜伏五年之久，在单干后居然还没让仇家对他下手，这个看似温柔的男人似乎蕴藏着许多不为人知的秘密，铸就了他今日杀手的价值。  
但来自SPW的承太郎确实是个例外，比起花京院，承太郎更适适合明枪实战的刺杀行动，作为SPW地下组织的领头人，他似乎也如外表看起来不好亲近，眉眼有些木讷。不过这也是花京院因此愿意只与他一人合作的原因之一，至于另外一个原因，可能要属他俩见面后就上了床。

冰块扔进玻璃杯里发出两声轻响，浓厚的血腥味被室内改造过的空气处理器净化一道，稍显通畅。花京院喝了一口威士忌，打开电脑。屏幕上只有一个邮箱图标晃动，邮件显示近期，内容也简短：

“关于具体信息我已经送达，此次交易愉快。如若阁下愿尽早斩断与SPW的关系，我们也可展开进一步合作。我对阁下的能力倾佩已久，会面可期。”  
迪奥·布兰度敬上  
花京院匆匆扫了一眼，修长的指节在桌面敲击了两下。


	2. Murder 2

谋杀《Murder》  
二  
承太郎从资料库出来的时候花京院就在不远处，花京院很少来SPW基地，他不愿意沾染太多模式化的训练风气，也不想跟任何组织有丝毫瓜葛。所以只会很有礼貌地与其他人交谈。  
“警察那边没有追到你吧？”  
“放心，我没有差劲到那种地步”  
花京院笑起来的时候眼睛那道伤痕会微微缩短，但这不影响他的脸可以迷惑掉贪恋色相的男女，从而轻而易举的掩盖他大大小小的杀人行径。不过花京院一张笑容不知道真假，往往都会被承太郎盯得略觉不自在。从他们上床以后日常的相处模式就发生了细微的变化，花京院觉得承太郎的直视不像调情，反而是迫近审视的端详。  
当时花京院就在想，审视我做什么？  
杀手的职业习惯让他在心里留下了小小的疑窦，并留存到如今他和承太郎并肩聊天时。

“明天SPW的内部宣讲会需要我出面，花京院，可以当一回我的听众吗？”  
虽然承太郎的身份并不适合当公众人物，可让平日不苟言笑的人作一番鼓动，花京院的好奇心顿时猛增。再者，介于这层暧昧关系背后，他也应该给予一点回应。  
“这是我的荣幸。你宣讲我还是第一次见，要是能打动我，那效果应该不错。”

承太郎推开讲座厅门，一瞬间灯光余留一盏，投映在舞台中央的宣讲台上。花京院眯起眼，十分自然地走到中间位置落座。承太郎形象做得很好。明明已经见过彼此早上睡眼惺忪的模样了，花京院在暗处看他，还是觉得即使不做什么表情也迷人。  
“请记住我们所遭受的，我们所幸存的。仇恨让我们寂灭、是信念让我们最终团结。这个世界并不是非黑即白，亦不会因所谓的毁灭而扼杀心怀希望的权利，愿忠诚正义之火永存。“  
低沉磁性的声调确实很有蛊惑人心的力量，花京院站起来鼓掌示意。承太郎退后几步，微微鞠躬。在起身的顷刻察觉到枪管折射出的幽幽冷光。  
“我还以为你不会听到这一刻，花京院。“  
花京院熟稔地拨了下枪栓，在较之昏暗的座位前隐约露出一点轮廓。他戏谑般歪了歪头，容承太郎继续说。  
“你今天刺杀时候的反常我看出来了，即使我们的关系暧昧模糊，在我看来也轮不到枪刃相向，你想知道什么？“

“承太郎，我也认为没必要杀你，只是我厌恨被人利用，也不愿意卷进SPW与布兰度家族的恩怨瓜葛，之所以留到现在，是想问问你，DS0115这份文件，还记得吗？“  
承太郎的瞳孔在微不可察的缝隙里骤缩，他甚至没在意花京院是否注意到，却不自觉地绷紧了神经。他还是看着花京院，眼里平静如澜，片刻后又稍稍抬了抬下巴。他知道，以花京院的性格，这件事即使自己隐瞒，花京院也会通过各种方式达到最终目的。然而不等他回复，花京院却率先开口  
“所以我是克隆人，是真的对吧“


	3. Murder 3

谋杀《Murder》  
三

空荡的讲厅里只有他们两个人，风从门隙中潜来一点，将花京院的刘海发梢吹出一个小卷。  
“迪奥在前不久联系我，他甚至不屑用匿名告诉我我是克隆人的事实，直到他真的把信息传到我手里，我才知道为什么这么久以来我的记忆存在空缺，也解释得出为什么我会有头疼这样的旧患。“  
花京院的语调平静，仿佛事不关己。他拿枪指向承太郎的动作没有丝毫犹疑。嘴角却轻轻勾起来，一如他和承太郎耳鬓厮磨时迷人  
“既然要我回来，为什么还要删去那部分有关于你的记忆？”  
“因为我想让你找到自己的轨迹，如果不是我，你甚至不会死亡。”

承太郎的风衣在舞台上留下一个倒影，显得他整个人愈发颀长，因此又添了一些无法言喻的沉默。他抿了抿唇。  
花京院是在那一次SPW和布兰度交火中丧生的，枪声在他们身边乍起，子弹勃发速度不可想象，花京院想也没想直接拦下。  
承太郎回去寻找残骸时，花京院贴身带着的绿宝石项链遗落在旁，蒙上一层硝灰。他对着那些东西发呆了很久，久到SPW科研博士告诉他可以通过DNA进行克隆和记忆植入。  
“我不会感激你，你说让我自己寻找轨迹，不过是重新活过一次，再一次见到你，拥有碎片记忆者在我的认知里，甚至不能算得上是一个完整的人。”  
花京院那双紫色的眼睛在暗光下微垂，高挺的鼻梁做出一道镀光的弧线，他还是笑起来。  
“不过呢，承太郎你要是想问我救你后不后悔，如果重新来一次我还愿不愿意替你挡下那颗子弹，我的答案是会。”  
下一刻消音枪射在承太郎脚边，弹孔细微，金属弹壳滚落在舞台下的角落。  
花京院施施然收回枪，扭头走出讲厅，在他看不见的身后风声急呼，承太郎怀里那把枪没有装消音器，枪声在一瞬回旋在讲厅中央，又渐而平静。  
谋杀止于此。


End file.
